


Newts Horror (AnathemaxNewt-Hinted ShadewellxMadam Tracey)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: A gladly written fic for @Kaz3313 who wanted more Anathema and Newt~
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Newts Horror (AnathemaxNewt-Hinted ShadewellxMadam Tracey)

**Author's Note:**

> First-Halloween
> 
> Then-Aza and Anathema
> 
> Followed by this fic
> 
> Then-For A Witches Kindess

"Big night, ey lad?" Shadewell asked his assistant in WitchFinding/Witchfinder Private/Son so to speak as said tall young man fixed his hair in Shadewells only mirror, in the bathroom.

"Oh, well, maybe not..not THAT big bu..t umm.." Should he ever tell the old gentlemen he and Anathema had already-Where already-

"Ohh hush, hush you! Can't you see he's concentrating?" Madam Tracey teased as she walked in with a rose in hand.

"Really, you two are kind but.."

"Nonsense, let the beautiful lass give'ya the flower! She knows how to court them~" Shadewell said then finished with a wink before pointing to himself.

Tracey rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly and started fixing Newts jacket before she whispered into his ear, to his shock, "You'll make a wonderful Father, dear~"

But as they pulled back, she put a finger to her lips then shooed him out with a huffed, "Now don't keep her waiting! Truly unprofessional!"

"Indecent really, my lady!" Shadewell spoke as the door to the apartment flat was closed in his face.

Looking at the rose in his hand and his fixed jacket, he looked once more at the door, smiled softly, and got to his car and began to Tadfield.

If he was right, he'd be there before dark!

-

"See something?" Anathema chuckled as Newt arrived an hour late, eyes large as he stepped inside.

"What is that-"

"Demons, those two anyway seem uncaring of another if said other acts like their not there."

"Those THINGS are seen by you often?" Newt gulped before locking the door and drawing the blinds, after a swift peek out of them.

"Their rather fascinating really, never seen Demons in like… A habitat of sorts, not meaning Crowley either, he's like a domestic Demon, you know-"

"They aren't cats love!" Newt said as he rewatched the THING in his mindseye walking past the lane just before Anathemas cottage, it was coming from the dark thicket of forest just beyond where his car lights burned, a large forest and hours of just so he dare never enter.

A dark mass with eyes that changed from green to blood red as they shone in his headlights, fangs bared as Newt sat in his little car and stared.

A long body soon joined the dark mass, this one's eyes blacker than black, then came a CHILD?

"Ohhh, they had their little one?"

Newt closed his mouth, had he spoken that?

"You just seemed like you saw more than one of those things~" She returned and held his arm, beaming.

"Their...little...one?"

"What, Demons and Angels can't have kids?" Anathema chuckled before pulling him into the living room, "Let's get comfy, an hour of Horror Night is lost~"

Newt took a last long look before being pulled away at the front door and felt cold at the knowing, those THINGS knew Anathema was here and SHE knew of such things enough to notice a CHILD version amongst them was amongst them!

-

"You sure you'll be okay, Newt?" Anathema asked as he turned off the light beside them, the tv now all that shone before them.

"Oh me? Heeey, I'm good with spooky things!" He held his head high and smiled weakly, "I saw Satan, remember?"

Anathema chuckled softly before curling up into his side and tucked into the blankets as another horror show began on the tv.

This movie starred four friends and a haunted pier ride called 'Darkride', and within the first few moments, there was already blood and death as two girls one willing to go the other not, were picked off one after the other then skipped to present day.

"Place a bet, who's the bad guy?" Anathema spoke up and Newt laughed a deep full body laugh. "Is this Scooby Doo?"

"It's fun guessing, I thiiink its…" She pointed to the nerdy looking one.

"HIM? Really," "I don't even need to see far into the future, it's written on his face!"

He watched how the nerd was treated and nodded slowly, "Ya, agreed, I see how he could become the bad guy!"

By the movies end, after more blood and gore and screaming and crying, the guess was correct but in a twist, Anathema surprised but intrigued how it played out.

"Suuure your okay?" She asked as she saw Newt half hidden below a blanket, watching the TV flicker to another movie.

"Uh, oh.. Oh ya, just… Just a bit much all in one sitting.."

With a kiss to his cheek, she held him tightly and mused, "Should make this a family tradition~"

"THESE movies for a baby?" Newt almost yelped only to get bopped by a pillow by Anathema who settled back comfy upon his side with a snort, "Really!"

He kissed her head sweetly and offered, "Maaaaybe Casper… And like.. Spookly the Pumpkin, that's different!"

"Spoookly the Pumpkin?"

As the movie played out now forgotten upon the tv, Newt used his phone to show his partner a picture of a square pumpkin and Anathema actually gushed, "Oh gods it's adorable! What, why is he square?" She took his phone as the movie began to get more intense and looked through a few more, patting Newts face with each new movie she found and liked, "Vampire Dog, Newt, he eats JELL-O!" "Spooky Puppies!" "They made a movie of the Big Pumpkin!?"

She looked upside down at Newt who smiled warmly and purred, "Yeah~"

"It was my favorite book as a kid! Ooh.." She hugged the phone to her and smiled, "That will be the FIRST scary movie our baby sees~"

"Alright, then how about, Vampire Dog next? That dog looks like Adams' dog, Dog!"

"Ya, maybe have The Them, Warlock, and Dog over~ A kid horror movie night?"

Gracing her with a kiss as she remained along her back, head upon his side, Newt smiled lovingly and whispered, fixing a strand of hair from her face, "I love you so much!"

"And I love you, my World saving Hero~"

If it weren't for Anathema and also her condition at present, the crash just out front would have sent Newt bolting upright at once.

The movies climax hitting just at the right moment made this event all the more real and to Newt, terrifying!

He pulled her up carefully and swiftly got to the front door, swung it open and froze as those THINGS stared back at him, his little car tipped over, the adults looking at it before the dark mass spoke out nonchalantly, "Is this a car?"

"W...what," "A car, a horseless carriage!" The long one snipped and Newt whispered, Anathema behind him, watching it all, "Y..es?"

"How does Crawley's look so much bett'a?"

"Its a baby car, Hastur, right, that's how that'is right?" The dark mass looked to Newt and pointed calmly to his tipped over car, "Is'a baby right?"

The child sized Demon blinked at the metal thing before trying again to put SOMETHING upon it but watched as it slid off slowly and it slumped sadly. Maybe it wasn't hungry?

"Well… Umm… It's pretty small, but she gets the job don-"

"Is. It. A. Baby?" The one called Hastur asked in slow deliberate waves of his hands.

"Yes," Anathema piped in and watched the two adult like Demons stare at Newts tipped over car and waited.

THEY had a kid, or so she felt it was theirs, that tall one had seemed kinda different for a while as she had watched from the corners of her eyes when she saw the two now three.

So, if the car was a 'baby' and they had a baby, would that mean they'd leave it be, take it, break it to assert dominance?

"Your birthed THAT outta your tiny human body?" Hastur choked then looked to his child who chirped as it felt its parents eyes upon it.

"You! That there," Hastur pointed to the child who yawned, bored, then pointed to himself, "Came from me!"

"And THAT-" The dark mass stated, pointing to Newt and his car, "Came from YOU?"

"PPPFFFF," "Oh god, no! No, humans don't birth cars… No… That c..came from a factory from there to a dealership-"

"I think that means it's adopted, Ligur, right?" Hastur asked and the dark mass named Ligur nodded, "Ya, think so." Then both their heads pointed towards Newt and Anathema, Anathema recovering from her laughter.

"You leave your spawn outside then?" Ligur

"And folks say WE'RE bad!" Hastur stated as he pulled his own child over who grew restless and began wandering off.

"Its not..-"

"Bring it inside you monsters, for Satan's sake, your baby car needs its Da and Mum, we toppled it yet your not scaring us off!"

"The car isn't a living thing-"

The Demons stared at the toppled car, then to Newt, then Anathema, then back to the car before Ligur shrugged everything off and said in final, "Bloody ugly spawn, can't even stand, three fuck'n legs, tiny as any'athin!"

"Its not-"

Something dead was put upon the window of the little car, the child Demon looked to its parents then over towards Newt then started off after them. The gift given and would be eaten when ready, the child Demon figured anyway.

When he felt they were gone, or not close enough to be a threat, he moved to his car and saw upon the windshield a dead rabbit.

The hood was open, the doors opened, nothing stolen just… Blood-

"They said 'Crawley', maybe Crowley?" Anathema quizzed as Newt pushed his car back upright and carefully dumped the dead rabbit over the garden fence.

"Maybe, but, what the hell?" Newt asked, pulling the car closer to the cottage. Should he lasso a bike chain to it now after this?

"Crowley's Bentley is the car they spoke of, it's also much bigger, they asked if yours was a car too referring to it as a 'horseless carriage' when it seemed you didn't understand."

Newt looked out into the darkness as Anathema came to a conclusion, putting the last bits together, smiling sweetly, "Aaawwwww, they thought you left your BABY outside! They fed it, tried to, trying to put the rabbit in places they figured would be its mouth!"

"Whhhy would they care? And didn't they see me inside it, and Crowley! Haven't they then seen Crowley in his car?" Newt asked baffled only to mentally squeak like a toy as Anathema held him tight and melted as she purred, "They just felt like being nice, maybe because you didn't run them over, maybe because I leave them alone and visa versa! This proves-" She smiled up at Newt, "That like Crowley, there are good Demons, as there are good Witches!"

He had expected tonight to be scary movies, snuggled down with Anathema, maybe a late night cuddle session, but instead, a Scooby Doo esc guessing game on the first horror movie, followed by kid horror movies for next year, and now the 'revaluation' of Anathema having 'good Demons' in the woods by her cottage!

"Can...can we… Maybe have some tea and… Watch maybe a Nature Documentary? I'm...I'm losing my mind slowly!"

He felt the hug around his side ease and followed Anathema back into her cottage.

With a last look over his shoulder, Newt shook his head slowly and asked himself, 'How does this happen?' Then closed and locked the door, praying his car was left alone of the 'gift giving' Demon parents and their Demonic child!

Privately he wondered a horrible thought, watching as Anathema made tea, her belly not yet even showing, would next year, and their soon to be made family tradition of watching scary movies together, would THOSE things come back around, could they mass breed?

Would they want to join their movie watching… Two scary Demons amongst children…

His tiny car and its 'force feeding' gift of rabbit didn't stand a chance!

Anathema had a funny feeling she knew what Newt was going through in his head, he had a funny look to him as she set down the tea and played along cruelly with, "Maybe I should invite them to our baby shower, what do you think?"

On the tv still playing, the titular scream of a woman getting killed played on the horror movie as Newt looked stricken at his partner and nearly passed out!

**Author's Note:**

> Son of Earth-
> 
> Name: Azazel (Aza), The meaning of the name and it's history, literally means “scapegoat” in Hebrew. And according to the Old Testament it was the name of a sacrificial offering. To add more heat to the darkness of this name, there are further references to Azazel being a fallen angel.
> 
> (Named for that VERY reason, Hastur calls him thus since God took his two BORN sons and in turn gave him, Aza)
> 
> Born: Unknown
> 
> Being: Human
> 
> Eyes: For a human its a rather strange black
> 
> Looks: Runty, he has black hair, white skin, with a birth mark like a slash to the throat along his neck just between the windpipe
> 
> Wings: None
> 
> Power: None
> 
> Takes After Most: Once raised, he has both Hastur and Ligurs motives and ideas, the apple of his parents eyes~
> 
> Unknown To Hell: He was suckled by Hastur, still by that point a Duke of Hell, a Demon if anything, his memories before being found washed away, all he remembers was Haatur carrying him and Ligur is who made him with Hastur-He Lurks and Tempts on Earth like his Mum and Da-And knows he has two older siblings, one with HER but they love him, Jasper, and one She TOOK from them, Chase
> 
> Thing About Him: Calls Hastur mum, and Ligur Da, and even being told he was born without wings, he dreams of flying


End file.
